Henry Danger: Master of Spinjistu Movie
Henry Danger: Master of Spinjitsu the Movie is a movie that will be released July 16 2021. It is an fan-made anime movie created by Shroob12. Plot We start with vigilanties Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Damian Wayne being interviewed about a recent fight with the Doom Gang, Foot Clan and various supervillains mysteriously working together by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the questions about other vigilanties getting involved. As he is about to talk about that, the scene moves to a small town known as Hawkins where four boys are playing a Dungeons and Dragons game in the basement because of a weird power outage. One boy Mike brought in figures he made himself since the actual figures of the game were too 80's for him. He introduces the gang to a monster known as Demogorgon that he made up as a figure that looks like a monster robot resembling a two headed gorgon. Will uses a fire technique he made up in the game and won as Mike's parents told the boys to go home and get ready for school. Will said he won't be in school tomorrow because he is visiting his estranged birth cousin Henry Byers (gained the last name Hart after being adopted by family friends of his girlfriend as a kid.) In Miami, Henry gets notified on Instagram that his cousin is going to visit him. Henry texted Jonathan why the surprise visit. Jonathan replied that he is actually moving the family to Miami because he got a new job in Miami. Will witnessed the texting conversation and was suprised and bummed that he is moving. Will had not arrived in school since that weekend and was not home at all. Mrs. Joyce Byers was panicking trying to find Will but when she saw Will's room all bare and Jonathan's room completely evacuated like they never even existed in her life, Joyce decided to speak this matter to the Sheriff. She arrived in the Sheriff's office and spoke about it with Hopper, The Sheriff of Hawkins. Hopper decided to head to the school to ask questions on Will's whereabouts. Meanwhile in Miami Will had noticed his bedroom is in Henry's house as Henry, his favorite cousin decided to investigate why this happened and what made it so. Henry decided to make it look like he had custody of Will until Joyce (Will's mom and the wife of Henry's paternal step-uncle Lonnie Byers), moved in Miami, if she could. Henry and his adopted relatives (The Harts) decide to fake he is an orphan adopted by them until Mrs. Byers moves to Miami in which they will home-school Will until she arrives. Henry arrives to school and meets a Part African, Part Japanese girl with ancient Egyptian like almond eyes named Ivana Davis who has a crush on him. Henry was nervous about talking about that "weekend visit from Will" because If mentioned that Will suddenly moved into his house then she'd be in trouble with her uncle Jefferson Davis as he would call Henry a moron psychopath trying to frame his family for abducting a kid. So Henry lied about it and said they visited his padre's abuellah. Gwen then met up with her Bro Miles (good friends with Henry) warned them they'd be late for class if they just hung around. Henry and the cousins ran into Johnathan who said Henry forgot his lunch. Miles was cool with meeting an awesome cousin, but Ivana wasn't saying he's a creep and anti-social. Back at Hawkins, Hopper decided that there should be a search party for Will and nobody should be out after dark or move away until Will is found. Mike, Lucas and Dustin, Will's friends decided to go to Miami and try to find Will at night or try to contact him and get him to come back but are unsure about the fact that Hopper will not approve of them doing so since they are just kids. Mike was just pissed off because he had to deal with his older sister arguing with him thinking he's gonna make fun of her because of her boyfriend Steve Harrington. The Will disappearance disaster made in impact as there are rapid search parties for Will and Johnathan and a special assembly at both the Middle School to boost Morale for the Search party to find Will. Will and Henry decided to try to find Jonathan and get to his job. They were tracing Jonathan's steps until Henry saw a weird glow as he and Will followed the glow. They followed it through the sewers and saw the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Wolverine, Spider Man, Batman, Thor and Hulk) fighting Iron Monger, Venom, Abomination, The Prowler, Bebop, Rocksteady, Sabertooth and Winter Soldier with hordes of Neo-Vipers, Doom Gang warriors and Foot Clan Ninja. Spider Man was about to get the switch off a weapon until Mr. E and Prowler stopped him by tackling him to death mercilessly. Black Panther then fought against Prowler. As the chaos was happening Dr. Minyak walks in with hordes of Robot guards as Garmadon (leader of the Doom Gang) and Shredder (leader of the Foot Clan) as they escort Jonathan Schmidt (Red Skull) to the room the witness a weapon being built that can open a portal to the upside down. A mysterious stranger smiles with a sneer. The Avengers damage the weapon and then try to escape. Unfortunately, The Avengers got captured while being levitated by a girl with a shaved head named Eleven. Will saw Eleven and he was frightened of this child assassin his own age and how she can defeat such powerful warriors. Will and Henry tried to escape but Will accidently kicked a Sprite can and the bad guys noticed, after the bad guys heard it, Red Skull sent Prowler and Mr. E to kill the witnesses. Mr. E and Prowler chased Will and Henry to kill them, but Henry and Will escaped the sewers. Henry and Will got to Henry's room and as that happened Prowler sent Mr. E into the room. Mr. E entered the room and then took off his helmet and to the shock of Henry and Will, it was Jonathan Byers. Jonathan then contacted Red Skull to say the vigilantes were not seen and he will kill them soon. Red Skull told him to return and let someone else handle it. Mr. E asked why and then found out Eleven, that shaved headed girl escaped from the hideout of Red Skull. Mr. E tried to hunt her down but he saw Eleven get mysteriously warped to Hawkins. Mr. E left to the Hideout as he got his butt kicked by a random guy. Henry and Will gang attacked the guy and interrogated him on who he is. The guy revealed himself as Daniel LaRusso Jr. A college student in Miami University and dojo owner. Daniel then revealed that his neighbors were getting attacked by a thug and just ninja kicked him. Then the lights turned on and Nick Fury was there by surprise attended by Black Widow and Hawk eye. Meanwhile in Hawkins, Eleven fell into the trash can and was unaware of her location. Confused and frightened, Eleven tried to hide in a lot of places within the forest. Mike, Dustin and Lucas tried to find Will by sneaking out and riding their bikes in the night. Lucas got out his iPhone and tried to text Will to see if he was okay. After there being no response the gang decided to keep on the journey to Miami without getting caught. That was until they ran into Eleven in which they brought her over to Mike's house in the basement to stay safe from prying adults and Will's search party. They took Eleven to the basement in Mike's house where they made a bed for Eleven and Mike arranged to sleep in the basement with Eleven. Eleven saw clothes and started to get undressed when the guys panicked. We cut off to Nick Fury as he interrogates the gang about what they saw. Henry and Will told everything about the mass weapon and what it does and why they were chased. They also explained how they ended up there in the first place. Nick believed them and told them a group of vigilantes will protect them. The next day Henry went to school and met a gang of dudes named Kai Masamoto, Jay Walker, Cole Navez, Zane Julien and Lloyd Garmadon in school who became BFFs with Henry as everyone else tried to figure out how to bring Will back and cover up the reason of his disappearance to keep everyone in Hawkins safe. Then as they entered school, a bunch of dudes from Cobra Kai and the Purple Dragons trashed the school. Henry tried to escape but he was surrounded by HYDRA troopers, Foot Ninja and Doom Gang Ninja led by Prowler. Mr. E later arrived as he and Prowler welcomed Major Bludd. Bludd roared with anger demanding Henry and Will surrender to them. Henry told them no unless they want Joyce knowing they killed Will. HYDRA then got pissed and they starting loading out their guns to shoot the gang. The gang tried to escape but they got caught by the Ninja Turtles as they with Damian mugged them and brought them to the Bat-cave where they met Batman and the avengers who are supposedly alive. Iron Man reveals that HYDRA is after them because they getting noticed was the reason why eleven escaped Minyak and tired to hide from them and the police for the murder of the Avengers. Meanwhile in HYDRA HQ, Red Skull, Garmadon and Shredder enter a room and speak to a mysterious figure who then beckons them to find Eleven and kill her, and to find Will knowing he's the essential sacrifice to summoning a group of invaders. The three leave as the mysterious figure contacts his clients in space. The Avengers, The Ninja Turtles, Damian, The Ninja, Henry and Will decided how to find the base of HYDRA before the organization finds them and somehow captures Will and uses him for a terrible sacrifice to end the world. Thor reveals that someone wanting to do this terrible thing would be his brother Loki who despises mortals because Thor is their protector. Black Panther then finds out they have guests from Ivana, Chief Davis, Miles and S.H.E.I.L.D agents who also get involved. They plan a way to sneak into HYDRA and expose their evil plan. Back at Hawkins, Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Eleven enter the Hawkins Middle School to the Aviation club room to contact Will. They successfully do as they hear from Will that they have to be careful about contacting him because of an evil organization named HYDRA having people in their pockets. Then Dr. Minyak sneaks robots of his into the school to capture the boys as the boys try to escape him. Minyak kidnaps the boys and Eleven as he holds them hostage. In the Batcave, Will gets a message from the mysterious figure (Client of HYDRA) who tells Will to surrender himself or his friends die and Hawkins gets destroyed. Will refuses as some mysterious mercenary saves his friends and brings them to the bat-cave. As the boys enter the bat-cave, Minyak was brought as a captive by Joyce and Hopper who arrive with Nancy and Steve (Nancy's boyfriend). Joyce demands where's Johnathan so she can "have a word with him". Henry reveals that Johnathan is working for a terrorist organization known as HYDRA as a criminal assassin known as Mr. E and shows proof of it. Joyce flips out and she with Hopper, Nancy and Steve are escorted out by Daniel LaRusso Jr. who tries to get them out. Unfortunately, Prowler arrives with Ultra Violet, Killow, Whiplash (Ivan Vanko), Sabertooth and Winter Soldier (Bucky) who decide to kick the ass of everyone. Then Mr. E arrives and begins to try to kill everyone and capture Will and Henry. Will and Henry escape as everyone (except, Ivana, Dustin, Daniel LaRusso Jr., Lucas, Miles, Mike and Eleven) return to Henry's apartment for safety reasons until HYDRA is defeated. HYDRA murders everyone in Hawkins and destroys the town as the people in Henry's apartment witness the news. Ronin (The mysterious mercenary who saved Will's friends) arrives with a mysterious stranger known as Edward Elric who reveals that the mysterious Stranger is a human not of this world and they have to stop him before he summons an army of evil that could potentially destroy all of humanity. The gang heads to HYDRA HQ to try to stop the bad guys, but they got captured by HYDRA agents who bring them to their mysterious client. The mysterious client reveals himself as Loki, who then tries to kill Eleven, but Mike stops him and gets mad at Loki for destroying Hawkins. Loki laughs and calls Mike a foolish mortal defending a monster girl who killed the Avengers. Unfortunately for Loki the Avengers arrive and kick his ass, but Loki spills Will's blood and the weapon works as armies Chitauri and Demogorgons get summoned to Earth and they invade Miami. The Alien armies invade Miami and destroy everything as the gang and Avengers fight back against Loki and his alien armies. Then HYDRA escapes with Mr. E as Joyce curses at her son for betraying the family for murderers. Mr. E calls her a filthy dirt bag and laughs at the misery of the bystanders watching the Alien invasion. Will grabs the source of the weapon, the Philosopher's stone, which Loki notices and tries to kill Will and murder him as Will gives the stone to Edward who tries to destroy it before Loki gets it. Loki gets it and tries to get it back on the weapon, but the weapon explodes as the Chitauri and Demogorgons fall down like dominos. Loki gets mad and then tries to kill Eleven savagely, but Mike kicks him in the face calling him a no good looser. The gang celebrates their victory as the Avengers chase after Loki and bring him to S.H.E.I.L.D as Thor brings him up to Asgard for punishment trials. The former residents of Hawkins decide to try to fit in Miami as it is now their new home unless by some miracle, Hawkins never got destroyed as Henry and Will predict together that the real threat is still out there as Will has a vision of a being known as...."Thanos" talking to an alien Demogorgon known as The Other. Cast Voices in the Anime * Henry Hart (Byers) - Jeremy Shada * Will Byers - Tara Strong * Ivana Davis - Britteny Karbowski * Miles Morales - Shameik Moore * Daniel LaRusso Jr. - Tom Haberkorn * Kai Masamoto - Michael Peña * Jay Walker - Kumail Nanjiani * Cole Navez - Fereydun Armisen * Zane Jullian - Zach Woods * Lloyd Garmadon - David Franco * Leonardo - Vincent Tong * Raphael - Elijah Wood * Donatello - Ryan Renolds * Michelangelo - Leo Howard * Damian - Jillian Michaels * Jefferson Davis - Brian Tyree Henry * Rio Morales - Luna Lauren Velez * Nick Fury - Chi McBride * Black Widow/Natasha Romanov - Colleen Clinkerbeard * Hawkeye/Cliff Barton - Andrew Garfield * Mike Wheeler - Tabitha St. Germain * Dustin Henderson - Mateo Arias * Lucas Sinclair - Jaden Smith * Eleven - Kimiko Glenn * Jonathan Byers/Mr. E - Newton Pitman (Liam O' Brien as Mr. E) * The Prowler/Aaron Davis - Dwayne Johnson * Red Skull/Johnathan Schmit - David Warner in German Accent * Lord Garmadon - Clancy Brown * The Shredder/Oroku Saki - Scottie Ray * Dr. Minyak - Ben Kingsley * Robot Guards - Maurice LaMarche * Iron Man/Tony Stark - Eric Loomis * Wolverine/Logan - Steve Blum * Captain America/Steve Rogers - Brian Drummond * Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Newton Pitman * Batman/Bruce Wayne - Will Arnett * Thor - Viggo Mortensen * Black Panther/Ti-Chilla - Djimon Hounsou * Hulk/Bruce Banner - Mark Thompson * Ronin - Kirk Thorton * Edward Elric - Victor Mignogna * Loki - Daniel Radcliff * Bebop/Anton Zeck - J.B Smoove * Rocksteady/Ivan Steranko - Fred Tatasicore * Ultra Violet/Ariana Satarapi - Naomi Scott * Killow/Bart Chavez - Jason Marchi * Whiplash/Ivan Vanko - Numan Acar * Sabertooth/Victor Creed - David Gills * Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes - Wayne Grayson * Joyce Byers - Bella Hudson * Jim Hopper - R. Bruce Elliott * Nancy Wheeler - Laura Marano * Steve Harrington - Ross Lynch * Thanos - Gary Chalk * The Other - Linda Young